


Love and Monsters

by crystalwolf78



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, frostiron mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Au where Monsters run the world and humans are 'pets,' slaves, or wild. The Avengers with a rehabilitated Loki due to some mishap end up in this alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This came from and idea from a dream I had

Shelia sits outside the shop fingering her 'pet' status collar rubbing her slightly pregnant belly. Even though the story is that her 'master' Ra'dan had an outside of town human owned by another monster had been bred with her it really was not the truth even now Ra'dan is securing money and supplies for their trip for her to give birth in a 'special facility due to her health.' 

Her hazel blue eyes look down in deep thought hoping no one really finds out the truth and hopefully they can make it to the rumored town they can be in peace if it don't exist then plan B will have to be put into play. Sheila starts to wonder which parent will the child take after a mix of both or more like the mother with her dark blonde hair, hazel blue eyes, nearly hairless white skin with a height of only 5'5 slightly slim figure or the father who-.

Sheila's thoughts are interrupted when four humans or at least three humans and what looks like some sort of construct in armors and weapons, a rare thing to see unless a human was accompanied by a monster and the human was trained to be a guard. The four beings have caused a stir in town and the one human has all green on with gold armor and horns on his helmet maybe he's a monster with a helmet the others were in some sort of blue and red colored outfit with a shield of similar color, the one in a red cape and a hammer. The seeming construct was red and gold colored and revealed it was human when the face plate opened, "ok this is really odd this world is full of monsters yet there are very little people, of course we ended up here when Doom hit us with that odd beam and Loki tried to block it I would like to get back to a world full of people not monsters who might want to tear us apart for just being us." 

"Well Stark I could not do anything about the spell I had no time to figure out the proper shielding when there was no time," said the green and gold man.

Luckily this was the edge of town where not as many monsters were and Ra'dan comes out, "what is this noise about," stopping looking stunned at the four humans. Ra'dan was a beautiful black furred beast with a long tail with a barb on the end and bright red horns on his head, like all monsters he had a second form that was a mix of fur and feathers large bird like and lion like. "Who are you people don't you know if you are without your monster you can get arrested. This made the one in green smile, "well actually I forgot to change my form back sorry," and right before my eyes he turned into a large creature a bit taller then his already tall stature and had blue skin with horns, strange lighter colored markings and horns on his head wearing nothing but a loin cloth. 

Ra'dan was not stupid as the other monsters would be and be satisfied he knew something was up being that was a special ability of his of knowing lies and truths of those speaking in front of him. Which is why we are unsure about the town of rumors due to it being possible hearsay and not one is sure of the truth. "Well," says Ra'dan, "why don't you come to my place to get a rest I have much room since I will be leaving in a few days most of them are cleared out." 

The three humans and the blue beast look at each other and all nod like the blue one knows exactly what is being really said. By the time we reached our home and were safely inside Ra'dan says, "alright you are not what you appear to be are you, I have a feeling you are not from here at all." "Though you," Ra'dan points to the one in green and gold, "seem what you are yet not I do not understand." 

"Ah you got us is this going to be a problem?" Says the man in blue skin, "I really am what I appear to be but I prefer my Aesir skin that looks like the humans with us." 

"My brother and I are from another land called Asgard and the humans are from Midgard," says the man who skin was blue and turned back into his white skin with dark hair and green and gold outfit.

Ra'dan spoke, "no the problem is none for me but I must warn you this is a world run by monster like myself and I have to pretend my human is a 'pet' to protect her and the child, if they knew what she was carrying they would kill her and the child and place me in jail maybe even kill me after a bout of torture to send a message to others." 

The one in the red and gold armor spoke, "you mean to tell me you are lovers?"

"I mean I have nothing against it I have one myself that is not my species either I just didn't think it was possible to have a child between other species."

I had gone over to Ra'dan snuggled into him not sure what to make of these people while he holds me close never letting his eyes off the strangers. One of them asks me something after asking Ra'dan what my name was, "ma'am," says the one in blue and red, "are you willingly with this um...man?" I looked at him stared him straight in the eye and in my soft voice spoke, "Ra'dan saved me when he found me hurt and hiding in his barn after a storm he has taken care of me and I fell for him, but tried to only serve him when he didn't want me to serve I had approached him many times before he told me he would not be with me if it was out of duty I felt instead of actual affection after some time we realized how much we love each other so he is trying to find a town that is said humans and monsters live in harmony not subjugation of the other. If that does not work we will go to the deepest woods and build a home there and live away from most cities and only be near a small town for supplies we cannot gather from woods or grow ourselves till we can build a full self sustaining farm."

The stunned look on the man in blue and red's face turned to Ra'dan and gives him a nod of understanding. The man in the metal armor that covers his body called Tony he keeps telling us to call him replies, "well once we figure out how to get home why don't you come with us there might be more humans but if you become part of our group most people will just think you are part of our new recruits sure there are jerks and such who are not kind to those different," Tony looks over to man in green who mirrors his look of emotion that makes me think they are together, "it really would give you peace and I can give you what you need to be sure your little one safely is born." 

"Let me think upon it while you rest and you figure how to get back to your world alright?" They all nod and are shown to the rooms they can use to rest when Ra'dan comes back we snuggle in our room and he pets my stomach and stroking my hair looking at the wall in thought, I let him be so he can think.  After much time and I start to nod off I ask him, "are we going back with them?" Stroking my head he replies, "I am not sure my love but it is tempting maybe they can help us find the hidden town first and find their way to get back and if it does not work out we will see." I shake my head in agreement,"that sounds good." I go to sleep and hope all goes well for once there is hope and a better plan B than what we had.


End file.
